


Beautiful liar

by maddiemotionless15



Category: MEJIBRAY, the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiemotionless15/pseuds/maddiemotionless15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuzuku loves Ruki but does Ruki love Tsuzuku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful liar

He was cheating on me, like he always was. I don't know what I ever did to deserve to deserve this, I loved Ruki more than myself. I fell deeper in love with the shorter man each day but I know for a fact that I can't say the same for him. Why am I not enough for him? I feel so alone I would do anything for him, I would change myself for him.

"Tozasareta tobira, watashi wa hitori. Doro wo musabotta kimi to no yume wo miteta."

It was getting late and he still wasn't home, I guess he was out with his new affair, he was rich, good looking and famous- he could get pretty much anyone he wanted. At long last I heard the door open and my insecurities faded upon seeing my love.

" Tsuzuku, babe can you get my bath ready?, I'm going out with they guys and I wanna get a couple of things done before then".

He looked at me all doe-eyed and innocent but I knew where he was really going and we both knew that it was a lie he didn't have to tell. To be completely honest, I am weak when it comes to any matter involving Ruki.

"Sure", I answered.

I walked into the bathroom whilst Ruki was busy elsewhere. I filled the tub so that it was full and checked the temperature. To Ruki, I was nothing more than a slave.

"Karamete ude wo yokusou ni hitashi , nokosareta aikagi kuchi no naka e kakusu. "

" Ruki, its done", I called.

" Thanks, sweetheart", he said before slapping my arse.

I walked back into the living room and decided to watch some t.v. I flicked through the channels before I stopped on one. I couldn't really concentrate on what was being show, instead I thought back to when Ruki and I first started dated. I miss those times.

"Katattta yume to eranda rozario. watashi no kubisuji ... kimi no hagata ga nokoru."

He came out fully dressed, with his hair and makeup done to perfection.

" How do I look", he asked me as he twirled around to give off the full extent of his outfit. It was clear that he wasn't just going to be hanging out with his bandmates.

" Beautiful, as always darling", I told him. It really wasn't a lie, he did look stunning.

He opened the door and.... left me. He left me as always.

"Saigo no yoru ni kokoro wa chuu wo mau, tusumetai manazashi, mugon, dakisuterareru."

Why is he doing this to me?

"Aa...kubi wo shimeagete. Aa...naiteita watashi. Aa...warau kimi wo mite. Aa... koroshite sono aide. "

It was then that I had lost it, all the self control that I had came crashing down leaving me on my knees with tears streaking down my face.

"Kore wo izon to youbu nara watashi wa gouka ni yakara. Kimi ga motemeta katachi ni ... hana de mo hasashite tobimashou. Kore wo izon to youbu nara watashi wa mizu no naka fakaku. Kimi ga motometa katchi ni nayamu riyuu mo nai deshou?"

After a while I got up and made my way our bedroom, it had been a while since he had slept with me. I missed the feeling of his small arm wrapped around my waist. Comforting me, making me feel secure, make me feel loved. I t was clear that was now over.

The sun peeked out, through the curtains, it was a typical morning, the birds were singing the sun was shinning. The day was beautiful but there was no one to share it with- no Ruki. I guess he stayed over then. On hearing my stomach rumble, I walked into the kitchen to make myself some breakfast.

"Nemuri kara sameta watashi wa hitori , futari de eranda rozario ga chitteita ."

I thought back to yesterday, all he does is go out come home to pick up some things get ready then it was the time to stay out again. He even looked at me differently, once there was love now he was just so cold, not in the way he acted but it was his eyes they betrayed him.

"Kinou no kimi wa tsumetai me deshita, saigo no kotoba wo omoidasenai mama."

Once I had made the food and a little extra in case Ruki came back I sat at the table and checked Twitter. I had a lot of notifications, especially from fans about Ruki and a little picture he posted with Hiro. I looked at the picture and to be honest it hurt badly, I didn't think it could anymore but it did. Ruki was sat on Hiro's lap at some bar. He told me he would be with his band mates but they were no where in sight. My heart hurt, how could they do this, how could Ruki do this to me and Hiro do this to Daichi? Poor Daichi, he loved Hiro dearly and now what did he have to go and do- cheat on him. At east me and Ruki aren't in the same band but they are and I pray to god they don't have any problems between them. There band is highly successful and I hope they carry on to be but if those two don't act properly what can be said?

" Kore wo izon to yobunara watashi wa gouka ni yakare, kimi ga motemeta katchi ni.... hane de mo hayashiye tobimashou. Ai to chitta rozario ... kimi wa nani mo iwazu ni, makuramoto ni ichimai , ano hi no shasin wo nakousu.

The door opened and in walked an exhausted Ruki. I was mad at him but upon seeing him all my anger had faded.

" Hey, darling, do you wanna eat something?", I asked.

He gave me a look that I couldn't decipher and said: " I'm gonna take a nap if that's okay with you?"

"Sure", I said and he made his way into our bedroom.

I couldn't take this any longer, why wasn't I good enough for him?

"Kore wo izon to yobu nara watasshi wa gouka ni yakare, kimi ga mtemeta katach ni ... itsudemo hizamizukimashou."

I walked into our shared bedroom and knelt down besides his sleeping form and whispered:

" Kore wo izon to yobu nara... kore wo izon to yobu nara. Kimi ga motemeta katchi ni...watashi wa kiete shimaou "

I stroked the soft skin of my lovers cheek, carefully as so not to wake him.

" I love you Ruki" 

 

Every time he spent the night with another man it hurt me I have decided that ,i'll change for him, change into what ever he wants. Who ever he wants.I just want him to love me again.


End file.
